Compass-based indicator tools are used to determine a setting of an implantable medical device. The implantable medical device may include a fluid flow control valve that controls the pressure of cerebral spinal fluid (CSF) in a patient's brain. Excessive accumulation of cerebral spinal fluid (CSF), due to hydrocephalus or other causes, manifests itself as increased pressure within the brain. Relieving the CSF pressure is therapeutically beneficial and is usually done by using a fluid flow control valve to drain CSF from ventricles in the brain.
The implantable medical device may include a target in the form of a magnet. The magnet allows a tool set to determine the setting of the medical device and change the setting without removing the subcutaneously implanted device. The tool set typically includes a locator tool to determine the orientation of the medical device, the compass-based indicator tool to determine the setting of the implantable medical device by using a compass, and an adjustment tool to change the setting of the medical device by using another magnet. The tool set works by using magnetic coupling between the magnet on the implantable medical device and the indicator tool compass and the adjustment tool magnet.
The indicator tool relies on an interaction between the magnet on the medical device and the compass that is strong enough to determine the position of the magnet even through a patient's scalp. The magnet-compass interaction must also be resistant to external magnetic fields, especially from the earth. The compass will drift toward aligning with the earth's magnetic field if the pull of the magnet in the implanted medical device is not strong enough. The deflection angle increases as the distance between the magnet and the compass increases, and may lead to inaccurate device setting indications.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2002/0022793 to Bertrand et al. discloses a compass-based indicator for assessing the position of a fluid flow valve within an implanted device. The fluid flow valve described by Bertrand et al. may be used for controlling the flow of cerebral spinal fluid (CSF) in a patient with hydrocephalus. U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2003/0032915 to Saul discloses an implantable valve system for controlling the flow of CSF. U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2003/0058901 to Marion describes another implantable valve system for controlling the flow of CSF. Table 1 below lists documents that disclose devices for controlling flow of CSF.
TABLE 1Pat. No.InventorsTitle2002/0022793BertrandTool for adjusting an implantable adjustableet al.fluid flow control valve2003/0032915SaulSystem and method for treating elevatedintracranial pressure2002/0058901MarionImplantable subcutaneous value for thetreatment of hydrocephalus, and adjustingdevices therefor
All documents listed in Table 1 above are hereby incorporated by reference herein in their respective entireties. As those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate readily upon reading the Summary of the Invention, Detailed Description of the Preferred Embodiments and claims set forth below, many of the devices and methods disclosed in the patents of Table 1 may be modified advantageously by using the structures and techniques of the present invention.